The present application relates generally to hand tools used in wall finishing, and more particularly to such tools used for mixing and applying joint compound.
Joint compound is available in various forms including a ready-mixed form that is pre-mixed and can be immediately applied to a surface and in a powder form that must be mixed with water prior to application. For larger quantities, the powder is mixed in a large container, such as a five gallon bucket, by hand or with a powered mixing tool. For smaller quantities, the powder is mixed in a relatively small container, such as a mud pan, that can be held with one hand and mixed with the other hand using a mixing stick, the blade of a spackle knife or the like. Because the edges of the blade could be scratched or damaged during mixing, it is preferable to use a separate mixing tool to mix the joint compound and use a spackle knife to apply it to a surface. Carrying multiple tools at a job site can be cumbersome and difficult, especially when working on a ladder or scaffolding. Also, tools are commonly lost or misplaced, so reducing the number of tools needed at a job site minimizes down time and enhances efficiency.
Accordingly, there is a need for a joint compound tool that performs multiple functions.